friends season 11
by PaperPerson423
Summary: my version of what friends would be like after season 10
1. the one with all the change

Friends season 11 episode 1

The one with all the change

* * *

_Scene opens in Monica and chandlers apartment. Everyone is looking at the apartment._

Monica: I'm going to miss this place so much.

Ross: I know I can't believe that someone else is going to be living here. It's just not right.

Phoebe: we are going to miss this apartment so much

Rachel: its been a big part of all our lives.

Joey: I know its like this apartment was our little baby and we all took care of it and now it's leaving all of us.

_They all look up at Joey with questioning looks except Monica._

Monica: wait a minute everyone is so upset about losing the apartment, what about us? What about me and chandler! No one here is crying over us.

Rachel: oh honey we're all going to miss you the most.

Ross: yeah of course

Monica: really. Okay. That's good. For a second there I thought the apartment had won this competition!

_They all look down at the ground._

Monica: THE APARTMENT WON! What no way I can not lose to this apartment.

_Chandler walks out from the spare bedroom with the buggy_

Chandler: the babies have been fed, their diapers have changed and they are now asleep. And now we really have to go honey the car is waiting down stairs.

Monica: we are not going anywhere I have to win, this apartment can not win.

_Chandler waves goodbye to everyone and places his hand on Monica's back pushing her towards the door._

Monica: I have to win

Chandler: I know honey you can win with the next house.

_The opening credits appear_

_The scene opens in Ross' apartment. The door opens and Ross tip toes in. Rachel looks up at him from the couch._

Rachel: hey you.

Ross: hey I was trying to be quiet I thought you were asleep. I don't do this all the time.

Rachel: its two o'clock in the afternoon, why would I be asleep?

Ross: okay I was pretending to be James Bond.

_Rachel laughed at this_

Rachel: you are so wonderfully weird.

_She kissed him gently on the lips. Running her fingers through his hair. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him._

Rachel: so do you have to save the world now or do you have some time.

Ross: I've got some time

_He led her back to the bedroom but they stopped when Rachel banged her head of the door frame. They shrugged and continued. Ross bangs his head of the door frame as well._

Rachel: you know I was thinking this apartment is kind of small.

_Ross murmured and continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck._

Rachel: I think we should move.

_Ross stops altogether_

Ross: what. Why? I love this apartment you know that.

Rachel: I know but I don't want to raise Emma here it's too small. We couldn't even make it to the bedroom without getting hurt

Ross: I guess. But where would we move.

_Rachel gazes out the window looking at Monica and chandlers old apartment._

_Scene closes and opens in the coffee house. Phoebe enters and sits down on the couch beside Joey._

Joey: I can't believe there gone. It doesn't seem real at all

Phoebe: I know what you mean

Joey: I don't want anymore changes that's it were all staying where we are. No changes, no more marriages, no moving and definitely no pregnancy.

Phoebe: well we can't not have any more changes you know. Were not able to just put our lives on hold Joey. You know.

Joey: I know, but one can hope right?

Phoebe: yeah I wouldn't do that.

Joey: what why?

Phoebe: no reason em I have to go

Joey: where to?

Phoebe: em my green ham and egg discussion group

Joey: okay see you later then

_Scene closes and opens in a doctor's office. Phoebe is sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. The doctor enters._

Phoebe: so what are the results?

Doctor: your two months pregnant.

Phoebe: oh my. So much for Joeys no change.

_the credits appear on screen_


	2. the one with all the news

Friends season 11 episode 2

The one with all the news

* * *

_Scene opens in phoebe's apartment. Phoebe is pacing back and forth Rachel knocks on the door._

Phoebe: ONE MOMENT PLEASE. CANT A GIRL GET SOME QUIET!

Rachel: Phoebe are you okay?

Phoebe opens the door and gestures for her to come in.

Phoebe: hey Rachel. How are you? Won't you come in?

Rachel: okay I'm going to pretend you're not weird right now because I've got some amazing news!

Phoebe: I've got some news too.

Rachel: yeah okay let me tell you mine first it's more important.

Phoebe: yeah I don't think so

Rachel: phoebe this is huge for me I don't want you to ruin it for me with your news. Like what's your news? No wait don't tell me your psychic says you're going to die. Right? That's it isn't it. You know phoebes I could be your new psychic. It would be cheaper than what you pay now-.

Phoebe: I'm pregnant.

Rachel: oh my god, screw my news

_Opening credits appear on screen. Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's new house._

_Monica is opening boxes and putting everything in there places. She begins talking to the twins._

Monica: I love when your daddy goes to work; it's like a holiday, daddies gone and I can finally get some work done. Oh my god did I just say cleaning is work! Never mind no ones here and your not going to tell anyone are you Erica? Now don't get me wrong I love your daddy but he is terrible at unpacking!

_There is a knock on the door and at the same time jack starts crying. Monica quickly picks him up and runs to the door. Just as she gets there Erica starts crying._

Monica: Come on!

_Then there's another knock on the door._

Monica: I'm coming, just give me a minute!

_Monica runs to the door holding jack in one arm and Erica in the other. She pauses for a second not sure which way to open the door_

Monica: it's open!

_The door opens and Phoebe and Rachel walk through the door._

Monica: hey guys, what's up?

Phoebe: I'm sensing your aura is tense.

Monica: very tense, I'm trying to unpack the house while looking after the twins and Chandler is back at work.

Rachel: well honey we'll help you unpack.

Monica: you know you really don't have to.

Phoebe: would you rather if we looked after the twins?

Monica: yes please

_She hands phoebe Erica and hands Jack to Rachel._

Phoebe: she is just the cutest baby girl I've ever seen!

Rachel: uh hey what about Emma?

Phoebe: well she's the cutest toddler I've ever seen.

Monica: so why are you guys here again?

Rachel: well actually we have some news!

Monica: ok wait don't tell me now, I want the babies in bed first so I can give you my full attention!

Rachel: you want to be alone while unpacking?

Monica: yes please, the nursery's upstairs first door on the left, it's the only room I actually managed to unpack!

_Phoebe and Rachel begin to walk down the hallway towards the staircase._

Phoebe: you know I don't think I've seen Monica this stressed out since the last time she cooked for her mom.

Rachel: I know it's really taken its toll on her.

Phoebe: when I have my baby I wonder will I be like that.

Rachel: what no phoebes you have Mike.

Phoebe: I know I'm so worried about telling him.

Rachel: okay rewind. I thought you told mike!

Phoebe: NO that's why I was so worried!

Rachel: what phoebe you have to tell the dad!

Phoebe: I know it's just not a great time to have kids right now, you know especially with Joey.

Rachel: Joey is your main worry now, I don't think so phoebes!

Phoebes: yeah I know.

_Scene closes and opens in joey's apartment. Joey is sitting is his chair watching Baywatch with chandler who is on a barstool._

Joey: so where did you say Monica thought you were again?

Chandler: at work I really needed a break from her and the kids.

Joey: so when are you actually supposed to be back at work?

Chandler: oh not for a week or so.

Joey: cool so you think you could help me go shopping for a new table since the foosball table is gone?

Chandler: yeah, sure how's next Monday sound?

Joey: yeah sounds good.

_There's a knock at the door and Ross comes in._

Ross: hey guys, what you doing?

Chandler: not much, just watching TV.

Ross: okay so nothing, well I was wondering if you could help me start packing up my stuff.

Joey; what, your moving? Where? When?

Chandler: are you moving in with Rachel?

Ross: yeah I'm moving in with Rachel, into your old apartment and were moving as soon as possible.

Joey: what! Why didn't Rachel tell me about this?

Ross: well we only decided on it the other day, she's just gone to tell phoebe and Monica now. Hey chandler aren't you supposed to be at work

Chandler: HEY a man can only handle so much!

_Chandler stands up and walks out the door. Ross and Joey stare at him as he goes._

Chandler: I'm going back to work!

_Scene closes and opens in Monica and chandler's house._

Monica: oh my god you're pregnant and you're living in my old apartment and CHANDLER hasn't been going to work!

_Credits appear on screen._


	3. the one with all the pregnancy

Friends season 11, Episode 3

The one with all the pregnancy

* * *

_Scene opens in Ross' apartment. Chandler and Joey are sitting on the couch while Monica, Phoebe and Rachel are in the Kitchen packing everything into boxes. The door opens and Ross enters._

Ross: hey Rach, I'm home.

He begins to walk to the kitchen but does a double take when he sees Joey and Chandler sitting on the couch.

Ross: what… you're not Rachel.

Chandler: and you're just noticing this now?

Ross: no (sarcastically). why are you here?

Joey: we're here to help you pack.

Ross: oh so that's why are you sitting on my couch watching the game on my TV.

Chandler: the reasons are number one; Monica gave out to us when we tried to help.

Joey: and number two, we don't have this channel.

Ross: sounds about right. Well I should probably go help them.

Chandler: yeah, you probably should.

_Ross shrugs and joins them on the couch._

_the opening credits roll up on screen._

* * *

_Scene opens in the coffee shop. Mike is sitting in the armchair and Monica is sitting on the couch._

Mike: so, Monica did phoebe tell you her big news.

Monica: yes she did its so exciting.

Mike: I know I can't wait.

Monica: so are you prepared at all?

Mike: well I'm not yet but phoebe already has her bag packed.

Monica: really I know she really wanted this for ages.

Mike: yeah I'm so excited!

Monica: yeah so when is the next doctor's appointment?

Mike: what?

_Mike has a confused look on his face. The door opens and phoebe enters and sits down next to mike._

Monica: I'm talking about the baby, what are you talking about?

Mike: I'm talking about our trip to Vermont. What baby?

_Phoebe gives Monica a deadly look._

Mike: Phoebes are you pregnant?

Phoebe: what, no, of course not, are you?

Mike: what? Phoebe.

Phoebe: its Rachel, she got knocked up again!

Mike: what, but why would she do that her and Ross are totally unprepared! It is Ross' isn't it?

Phoebe: yes it is mike.

Monica: oh yeah Rachel got knocked up again, she's sooo knocked up like yesterday I said hey rach and she said hey Mon I'm pregnant again

_She lets out a really high pitched squeaky laugh_

Monica: I have to go now

_Monica gets up and races out the door. Phoebe gives mike a weak smile and takes a sip of coffee. Then she remembers she's not supposed to drink coffee while pregnant. Mike gives her a confused look and then gasps._

_Scene closes and opens again in Ross' apartment. There are movers lifting up furniture and taking it out to the hall. Rachel is standing there with Emma on her hip when Monica runs through the door panting. She bangs into one of the movers and falls on the ground._

Rachel: oh Mon are you okay?!

Monica: yeah I'm fine; just go a bump on my head!

Rachel: here I think Ross has an ice pack in the freezer its probably the only thing left here.

Monica: No Rachel there's no time; phoebe and mike are behind me. Phoebe hasn't told mike so he thinks your pregnant just go with it.

Rachel: what no Mon I can't do tha-.

_Mike and phoebe enter. Monica sits down on the floor gasping for breath._

Rachel: hey guys. I'm knocked up again.

_She bursts into the same high pitched laugh that Monica let out earlier._

Mike: Rachel you don't need to pretend I know its phoebe that's pregnant and I couldn't be happier.

Monica: wait a minute you mean I ran up three flights of stairs to tell Rachel something that didn't need to be said!

Phoebe: pretty much yeah.

Monica: okay then, I would give out but I'm having trouble breathing here.

Rachel sits Emma into her buggy and rushes into the kitchen to get the ice pack.

_Scene closes and opens in the arcade. Ross walks in with Ben and hands him some money. Ben runs of to the far side of the arcade and begins playing a game while Ross walks over to the small coffee shop and orders a drink he's about to sit down at a table when he spots Joey coming out of the photo booth. He stands up and is about to say hi when he sees he's with a girl whose facing the other way. He stands behind them and tries to_ _listen in._

Joey: and this will work?

Girl: yes I'm sure it will.

Joey: OK thanks for agreeing to meet me here I just don't want anyone to catch on to this.

Girl: I know what you mean. OK so same time tomorrow then?

Joey: you know it.

_the girl playfully slaps his cheek and turns around._

Ross: OH MY GOD!

_The credits roll up on screen._


	4. the one with Janice

_Friends season 11 Episode 4_

_the one with Janice._

_Previously on friends:_

* * *

**Joey: and this will work?**

**Girl: yes I'm sure it will.**

**Joey: ok thanks for agreeing to meet me here I just don't want anyone to catch on to this.**

**Girl: I know what you mean. Ok so same time tomorrow then?**

**Joey: you know it.**

**The girl playfully slaps his cheek and turns around.**

**Ross: OH MY GOD!**

* * *

_Ross ducks back behind one of the machines, while Janice walks towards the exit. She turns around and blows a kiss towards Joey, who laughs._

Ross: -Joey and, j-j-Janice.

_Ross quickly runs over to where Ben is standing and grabs his hand and quickly runs towards the exit._

Ross: THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!

_Opening credits roll up on screen_

_Scene opens in Monica and Chandler's house. Monica is in the bedroom putting the twins down for a nap when chandler comes in and jumps into the air._

Chandler: YES, Ross is looking after the babies tomorrow!

_The babies start crying again._

Monica: man I wish I could curse right now! CHANDLER I just got them to go sleep and now you've waken them up again. His is like the third time this week.

Chandler: well I'm sorry for being excited that we have a night of tomorrow!

Monica: night off! I haven't had a night off since they were born, you took three days off and said you went to work! You know what you can look after the babies and I'll take the day of!

Chandler: but… but, I'm not allowed to look after them by myself!

Monica: well, Ross can help you with them and maybe after I might possibly leave them here with you.

Chandler: just me?

Monica: just you.

Chandler: I'm growing up!

_Monica laughs and hands Jack to him while she goes to the changing table with Erica. The scene closes and opens in Ross and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is sitting in the bedroom unpacking when Ross comes in the door with Ben._

Ross: RACHEL, RACHEL!

Rachel: I'm in the bedroom. What's wrong?

Ross: Ben, go see if your sisters asleep, okay?

Ben: okay.

_Ben takes of running towards Emma's bedroom and Ross continues onto the bedroom where Rachel is._

Rachel: hey honey, how was the arcade?

Ross: oh it was something alright!

Rachel: why? What happened?

Ross: oh well you know people were there, people talked, people said stuff, I listened and Joey and Janice are secretly dating! Well that's it I'm going to go check on Emma and Ben. See you later.

Rachel: wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about?

Ross: oh yeah I saw Joey and Janice and they were secretly on a date there so that's it, the world has come to an end.

Rachel: that's not possible; Joey absolutely hates Janice he can't stand her! Why on earth would he date her? Like is it serious? How long has this been going on for?

Ross: you do realize you are asking the man who knows nothing right?

Rachel: right so who's the man who knows everything?

_Scene closes and opens in a doctor's office. Phoebe is sitting on the bed and mike is standing beside her._

Phoebe: so you nervous?

Mike: no not at all I'm actually really excited. You?

Phoebe: no.

Mike: really? I thought you would be?

Phoebe: what? Why?

Mike: well it's your first time in a doctor's office. Isn't it?

Phoebe: well…

_The door opens and the doctor comes in._

Doctor: Well phoebes how are you since I seen you last? Any morning sickness?

Mike: since I seen you last?! You said this was your first trip to the doctor's!

Phoebe: I did?!

_The doctor slowly backs out of the room._

Doctor: I'll give you two some time alone then.

_Phoebe gives Mike a weak smile and puts her head under the sheet. Scene closes and opens in Joey's apartment. Joey is sitting in his armchair eating Pizza when Ross and Rachel storm into the room._

Rachel: YOUR DATING JANICE!

Ross: AND DIDN'T TELL US!

Joey: what? I'm not dating Janice. Why would I date the most annoying woman in the world?

Ross: DON'T LIE TO US I SAW YOU AT THE ARCADE!

Joey: how did you know I would be there? That was supposed to be a secret!

Ross: I was bringing Ben there. Why are you dating Janice?

Joey: I am not dating Janice. I'm pretending to date Janice!

_The credits roll up on screen._


	5. the one with all the anger

**_Friends season 11 Episode 5_**

**_THE ONE WITH ALL THE ANGER_**

* * *

_Scene opens in Joey's apartment. Ross and Rachel are standing in front of Joey with confused looks on their faces._

Ross: you're pretending to date Janice?

Rachel: why, why, why would you do that to yourself? It's like going on a date with the devil.

Joey: hey it's not like I had any choice!

Rachel: choice, you had every choice in the world Joe!

Ross: Why! Why! Why! Why!

Joey: well, when Chandler and Monica moved into their new house I guess I guess (he shuffles his feet while looking at the ground) I missed them alright! So I guess I started spending a lot of money on cabs to their house and then suddenly Chandler and Monica started pretending they weren't at home when they were!

Ross: how did you know they were at home?

Joey: well I went around to the back of the house and I saw Monica cooking on the barbecue.

Rachel: oh Joey I'm sure they didn't really mean anything by it.

Joey: they did! Last Thursday when we all were over for dinner I heard them talking in the kitchen.

_The opening credits roll up on screen._

* * *

_Last Thursday_

_The scene opens in Monica and Chandler's house Joey, Rachel, Ross and phoebe are sitting on the couch watching TV. Monica is picking up the coffee cups on the table and Chandler is trying to shush Erica who is crying._

Monica: hey chandler would you come into the kitchen with me for a minute.

Chandler: why?

Monica: because I told you too!

Chandler: on my way!

_Chandler follows Monica into the kitchen. There are muffled voices from the kitchen but they can't make any thing out. Joey stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen._

Phoebe: hey where are you going?

Joey: to the kitchen I need a top up. Need anything?

Phoebe: yeah could I get a glass of-

Joey walks into the hallway and takes a turn.

Joey: sorry! Too late I've already left the room.

Monica: I'm getting a little tired of them Chandler!

_Joey is about to open the door when he hears what Candler and Monica are saying._

Chandler: well we can't just ditch them Monica!

Monica: I know it's just I need a break from them. Just for a day or two.

Chandler: I know I think they're SICK as well!

_Joey gasps and quickly walks away from the kitchen and runs out the door of the house._

_Scene closes and opens back in Joey's apartment. Ross and Rachel are staring at Joey in disbelief._

Ross: those… they… wow!

Rachel: that is just so mean like they move away and now they want to move us out of the picture too!

Joey: I know this is why I'm getting the ultimate revenge. I'M BRINGING JANICE BACK BABY!

Ross: we want in!

Rachel: we do?

* * *

_Scene closes and opens in phoebes apartment. Phoebe walks in the door and goes over to the kitchen and pulls a tub of ice cream out of the freezer._

Mike: I can't believe you didn't tell me that this wasn't your first doctor's appointment. Why did you have to lie? I mean it's not a big deal! When was your first doctor's appointment?

Phoebe: mike slow down! That is a lot of questions for a pregnant woman to answer! First of all I didn't tell you because you were so excited about being at my first doctors appointment and I didn't want to disappoint you and my first appointment was to check I was pregnant and then a week later I had another check-up.

Mike: YOU HAD TWO APPOINTMENTS!

Phoebe: no!

_Phoebe waves her hand in the air ad the ice-cream tub fly's out of her hand and knocks mike in the head. He falls to the ground and phoebe rushes over to him. The scene closes and opens in Monica and Chandler's house. Chandler is sitting on the couch watching TV and Monica is reading a magazine._

* * *

Monica: hey did you notice that Joey and Ross and Rachel haven't being coming over as much as they did?

Chandler: I guess yeah now that I think of it I haven't talked to Joey since the other day when everyone was over for dinner.

Monica: I know I wonder why?

Chandler: I don't know it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that we live an hour away could it?!

Monica: I suppose so. I just miss Rachel a lot you know. I don't see her a lot any more!

Chandler: I know. You know I think I'll call Joey and see if he can come over. I'll ask about Rachel too.

_Chandler walks over to the phone and dials Joey's phone number he waits for a moment before someone answers._

Chandler: hey Joe I was wondering if you could come over tonight and watch the game with me. I've got beer!

Janice: Chandler Bing! Well well well.

_Chandler drops the phone and looks up at Monica with a look of utter shock on his face._

Chandler: it's its JANICE!

_Monica jumps up from the couch and picks up the phone._

Monica: hello?

Janice: Monica Bing

Monica: hello Janice em is Joey there?

Janice: he sure is (_she lets out a loud cackle and hands the phone over to Joey_)

Joey: hello

Monica: Joey what is Janice doing answering your phone?

Joey: well well well, now you come running back!

Monica: what? Joey you're not making sense! Wait is that Rachel talking to Janice?

_Rachel is sitting beside Janice on the couch asking for some fashion advice._

Monica: why would Rachel ask Janice for fashion advice?!

Joey: I don't know maybe its because Janice is Rachel's new best friend!

Monica: WHAT!

_Monica slams down the phone and storms out the door._

Chandler: where are you going?

Monica: to get Rachel back!

Chandler: and leave me alone with the babies?!

_Monica walks back in and picks up the babies and carries them out the door. The credits roll up on screen._


	6. the one with too much Janice

_Season 11 Episode 6 _

_the one with too much Janice_

* * *

**scene opens in Joey's apartment, Joey and Ross are at the counter eating a sandwich. Rachel and Janice are sitting on the couch drinking coffee sitting there awkwardly. Rachel stands up.**

Janice: where are you going I was just telling you about my new leopard jumpsuit.

Rachel: em i'll just be back in a second, I need a top up.

Janice: okay, but hurry up I want to finish this story.

Rachel: Can't wait!

**(Rachel turns around and shudders, she walks over to Joey and Ross)**

Rachel: how come I'm the one who has to sit with her? I mean it was your idea Joey and Ross you were the one who wanted in!

Ross: I know, sorry. **(Ross and Joey turn back around and continue to eat and talk)**

Rachel: Em excuse me, we weren't finished this discussion!

Joey: no I think we're done.

**(Rachel turns around and walks out the door)**

Ross: Rach come on we didn't mean it!

Joey: **(looks up from his sandwich)** what?

* * *

Opening credits appear on screen

* * *

**scene opens in Phoebes apartment, phoebe is sitting on the ground playing with Emma. Mike is lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head. Emma crawls over to mike.**

Emma: Mikka!

Phoebe: that's right that's Mike

**(Emma climbs up on to the couch and starts hitting Mike's head)**

Phoebe: I don't think that's a good idea sweetie. **(Phoebe pulls Emma on to the floor)**

Mike: ow,you couldn't have babysat on another day, it just had to be today didn't it?

Phoebe: well we had already agreed on today and it's not like it's my fault you have a concussion.

Mike: you gave me the concussion!

Phoebe: sure mike! I mean-whatever!

**(there is a knock on the door, Phoebe stands up and answers the door)**

Rachel: hey phoebe, what's wrong with Mike?

Mike: phoebe gave me a concussion with an ice-cream tub.

Rachel: okay, where's Emma?

Phoebe: just over here, how'd it go with Janice?

Rachel: not good, Monica and Chandler called once, didn't come over, and then Joey and Ross left me to babysit the witch and she cackled and cackled, god she gave me a migraine!

Phoebe: sounds awful, why exactly did Joey bring Janice back anyway?

Rachel: didn't he tell you what Monica and Chandler said?

Phoebe: yeah, I didn't really understand why Joey was so worked up about it anyways?

Rachel: you are talking about what Monica and Chandler said in the kitchen last Thursday?

Phoebe: yeah I know it must be awful that the twins are sick and on top of that for Joey to bring back Janice!

Rachel: oh my God. the one time I actually listen to him and he's wrong, I am going to kill Joey!**(Rachel storms out of the room)**

Phoebe: wait! Rachel the baby!**(Rachel runs back in and takes Emma)**

Phoebe: and by the way Mike was totally exaggerating, his concussion it's just minor,I mean he's not supposed to sleep or anything but you know the ice-cream tub, it just flew out of my hand I mean it was just an accident!

Rachel: phoebe! mike's asleep

Phoebe: Oh My God!

**(phoebe rushes over to Mike and Rachel runs out the door)**

* * *

**Scene closes and opens in Monica's car. Monica is driving, the twins are sitting in the back and Chandler is huddled up in his seat.**

Chandler: Monica please slow down or let me drive or let me out of the car!

Monica: pipe down, I'm driving here, I need to concentrate!

Chandler: on what?! the road has turned into a blur, I can't even tell where we are anymore!

Monica: please calm down, I need to get to Rachel before her and Janice go shopping. that-that just can't happen Chandler-it just can't!

Chandler: there are airbags in this car right-right?

Monica: what if they go to Bloomingdale's? maybe I should go faster-

Chandler: NO! think of the kids Monica- think of the kids!

* * *

**scene closes and opens in Joey's apartment. Ross is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Joey is sitting in his chair. Janice is in front of them talking.**

Janice: -see my allergies are kicking in already, I just can't be around chickens anymore, do you mind if we put them in a different room? see this is a new allergy I used to only be allergic to a few things like nuts,cats,olives,strawberries,-**(the door opens and Rachel runs in)**

Rachel: Janice quick get out we don't have much time

Janice: but I was in the middle of a sentence!

Rachel: and I'm sure it was a very interesting sentence but eh you need to get out

Janice: but can't I just finish my coffee **(she holds up her cup)**

Rachel: you can take it with you!**(Rachel pushes Janice out the door and slams the door in her face)**

Ross: Rach what are you doing?

Rachel: Joey you were wrong!

Joey: about what? I'm wrong about a lot of things.

Rachel: about Monica and Chandler! that day in the kitchen they weren't talking about us they were talking about the twins!

Joey: What? you mean we went through that with Janice for nothing!

Rachel: yes and I don't want them to know that we were that idiotic, I mean this is all your fault Joe, you never told us that Monica and Chandler never actually mentioned us while they where talking and it's very likely Monica is on her way here so we have to act normal and pretend like this never happend. okay?

Ross: okay, but can we act normal in a minute I have to go to the bathroom.

Rachel: sure, I'm just going to put Emma down for a nap.

* * *

**(Ross goes in to the bathroom and Rachel goes across the hall into the apartment, Joey turns on the television, meanwhile Monica runs up the stairs and into Joey's apartment)**

Monica: alright where is she? where is that little monster?

Joey: what are you talking about?

Monica: oh you know what i'm talking about!(Monica looks around the apartment and walks over to the bathroom.)

Monica: aha you couldn't hide her forever Joe! **(Monica opens the door and walks in, Ross is sitting on the toilet, Monica screams covers her eyes and runs out of the bathroom. a minute later Ross walks out of the bathroom)**

Ross: Monica what the hell were you doing!

Monica: I thought you were Janice, sorry.

Ross: I know my hair has grown a bit but it's not that long!

**(Rachel runs into the apartment)**

Rachel: what's wrong, I heard someone scream?

Ross: it was nothing.

Monica: okay where is she?

Rachel: where's who?

Monica: Janice! where's Janice?

Joey: why-why-why would Janice be here Janice is never here we weren't doing anything weird everything is normal here, you can go now.

Monica: what?

**(Janice enters the apartment)**

Janice: Oh my God, Monica what a surprise! Here Rachel I finished my coffee.**(Janice hands Rachel the mug, waves goodbye and leaves the room.)**

Joey: okay I'll tell you everything!

* * *

**(Scene closes and opens in Phoebe's apartment)**

Phoebe: okay Mike I'm sorry I have to do this,but you won't wake up!

**(Phoebe lifts up a bucket of water over mike's head and pours it on top of him, mike Jumps up)**

Mike: I'M UP!

Phoebe: thank oh oh oh my God Mike

Mike: what-what is it!?

Phoebe: the baby's kicking for the first time!

Mike: oh my God.

* * *

**(scene closes with mike and phoebe's hands on Phoebe's stomach and opens in the coffee house. Rachel,Ross and Chandler are sitting on the couch, Monica is on the armchair and Joey is sitting on the chair)**

Monica: Joey I can't believe you thought we were talking about you, and I can't believe the rest of you believed him.

Chandler: and I can't believe Monica almost killed me because of that.

* * *

_The credits roll up _


End file.
